Daydream
by jonasxotakeabreathxo
Summary: sorry i had to post this i was taking apart my computer


Day dream continue

Day dream continue

Dad: Wake up.

Thig: Shannon wake up

Shannon: hu

Dad: u guys got tattoos?!

Thig: how did u find out?!

Dad: recite.

Shannon: aw man

Thig: u went in my pants?!

Dad: yep

Thig: told u he would be pissed.

Shannon: u did.

Thig: how much longer are we grounded?

Dad: three weeks.

Thig: damn (rubbing head then eyes)

Dad: no phone no parties no friends no computer no TV.

Shannon: aw

Thig: we r truly sorry

Shannon: I'm sorry I got u grounded

Thig: it's all right.

Shannon: what do u wanna do?

Thig: go to a movie.

Shannon: k

Thig: can we go to a movie?

Dad: sure. With who?

Shannon: no one

Dad: k

Thig: what movie do u wanna see?

Shannon: step up

Thig: 2 tickets 2 step up

2hrs l8tr

Shannon: great movie huh

Thig: yeah

Shannon: so what do u wanna do now?

Thig: um I don't know. We can make sure we have all of our stuff 4 Disneyworld

Shannon: Dad can u help us?

Dad: sure with what?

Thig: checking our suitcases

Dad: k lets go

Shannon: (opens suitcase)

Dad: what's this?

Shannon: a shirt.

Dad: can't take it.

Thig: why?

Dad: it to showy

Thig Shannon: showy? Fine

Shannon: (gets another shirt)

Dad: better. Thig ur turn

Thig: (opens suitcase)

Dad ur good

Thig: thank u

Dad: (leaves)

Thig Shannon: this shirt has 2 go.

Shannon: (gets other shirt)

Thig: since it'll take 20 hrs 2 get from San Diego 2 Florida why don't we just leave now.

Shannon: k lets ask dad. I can't believe we are staying there for 2 months

Thig: dad can we go to the airport

Dad: sure

Thig: bye dad

Shannon: bye

Plane lady: tickets

Thig Shannon: here

Plane lady: good 2 go

Thig Shannon: (gets on plane)

Thig: so wanna make out

Shannon: no

Thig: why

Shannon: cause

Thig: u still have feelings for ur old boyfriend zac. Or was it max

Shannon: both. And I don't have feelings 4 either.

Thig: I know u. what happened?

Shannon: zac was cheating on me with my best friend so I cheated on him with his best friend max.

Thig: oh. Ur not cheating on me r u?

Shannon: no

Thig: r u sure

Shannon: yeah

Thig: (starts making out with Shannon)

Shannon:(pushes Thig off) thig I told u

Thig: sorry 

Shannon: lets go to sleep. But b4 we do I've been wondering this since I watched The Lizzie McGuire Movie, have you been to Rome?

Thig: No why

Shannon: Cause your mom sent you two tickets Rome.

Thig: You went in my mail

Shannon: sorry

Thig: no but I wanna go

Shannon: me too. Oh by the way I invited my friends and yours along

Thig: awesome!

Shannon: There behind you

Thig: all 12 of them

Shannon: 14

Thig: aw you're so sweet

Shannon!

19-hour l8ter

Shannon: come on guys

They give there bags to people for the Disney world express

1hr l8ter

Leslie: I cant believe we're here (looking at the castle)

Tila: lets go to the hotel

They go to the hotel linking arms (Leslie Tila Danny Brandi Domineco Nick Cecilea Zac Brad Max Casey Lizzie Miranda Eduardo Shannon and Thig)

Casey: wow

All amazed

Zac: why don't we get settled?

Shannon: k (holding Thig's hand)

Zac: (so red)(thinking I have to get her back)

Clerk: Hi how can I help you children?

Shannon: first we're not kids we're 14 and we're not here with our parents

Clerk: ok well how may I help you teenagers?

Thig: we made reservations

Leslie: Leslie Barrock (Bar Rock)

Clerk: ah here you are (give her her key) room 109

Tila: Tila Tequila

Clerk: Yes here you go (give her the key) 110

Cecilea: Cecilea and Brad Lorenzo

Clerk: here you are (give them their keys) room 111 and 112

Zac: Zachary Efron or Zac

Clerk: Mr.Efron (hands him his key) room 113

Brandi: Brandi Valecari

Clerk: yes (hands her the key) room 114

Danny: Danny Domineco and Lizzie Vesguchi

Clerk: uh hu (gives them the keys) room 115 116 117

Max: Max and Eduardo Garcia

Clerk: there you go (hands them the keys) room 118 119

Nick: Nick Martinez

Clerk: there you are (gives him his key) room 120

Miranda: Miranda Cosgrove

Clerk: ah ha (give her the key) room 121

Casey: Casey McDonald

Clerk: Ma Lady (hands her the key) room 122

Shannon: Shannon Parker

Clerk: there you go (hands her the key) room 123

Thig: Thig Osment

Clerk: Yes (hands him the key) 124 (whispers) Shannon's a keeper

Thig: (chuckles) I know (walks away)

Shannon: what did that guy tell you?

Thig: you're a keeper and them I said I know that's all

Shannon: aw your so sweet I love you

Thig: I love you too

Zac: (mad)

When they get to their hotel rooms there's a knock at Shannon door

Shannon: come in

Zac: Hey

Shannon: Hey. What do you want? (Sad)

Zac: I wanted to talk to you

Shannon: about what

Zac: about us-

Shannon: Zac there's no us

Zac: but I want an us

Shannon: sorry but im in love with Thig

Zac: well maybe this will change your mind (kisses Shannon with a lot of passion)

Shannon: (try's to push away but he has a strong grip on her and he's on top of her on the bed)(she give up and returns the kiss)

Zac: (feels her kissing him back and is happy)

Shannon: (gets teary-eyed while kissing him cause she knows it wrong)

Thig: Shannon?

Shannon: (gets out of his grip) Thig it's not what it looks like

Thig: It looks like you were kissing Zac.

Shannon: Zac get out!

Zac: (leaves)

Shannon: let me explain

Thig: fine

Shannon: ok I let zac in and he said he wanted to talk about us and I said there is no us im in love with Thig. Then he said well maybe this'll change your mind and then he kissed me with a lot of passion and I tried to push away but he had a strong grip on my back and waist so I gave up and returned the kiss. But then I got teary-eyed while kissing him because I knew it was wrong.

Thig: are you lying?

Shannon: no (crying)

Thig: ok (kisses her)

Zac: (knocks)

Shannon: what

Zac: I wanted to say im sorry I shouldn't have done it.

Shannon: ok apology accepted but don't do it again. Go tell the others to get dressed in like ride clothes and we'll go out to the park and do a lot of stuff and then we'll go to Downtown Disney.

Zac: ok bye

Shannon: bye

Zac: (kisses her on the cheek) bye (he leaves)

Shannon: Hey go get dressed were going out.

Thig: Ok

20 minutes later

Shannon: (hears a knock opens the door) hey guys

All: hey

Shannon: you guys ready already? (Its 2:00)

Leslie: yeah

Shannon: ok lemme go put my make-up on

Thig: ok

5 minutes later

Shannon: ok come on

Tila: alright.

They go to the Magic Kingdom linking arms

Brad: hey let go on the Mountains of the Magic Kingdom

Cecilea: what

Brad: wait, will you two quit making out

Shannon: sorry

Brad: thank you. Ok they're Big Thunder Mountain Railroad

Splash Mountain and Space Mountain

Brandi: oh. Ok. Brad can I talk to you for a sec?

Brad: sure

Brandi: ok I'm just gonna say this I love you

Brad: I love you too but I was scared to tell you

Brandi: (kisses him Passionately)

All: Woo!!

Brad: (blushes)

Brandi: Brad are you blushing?

Brad: no…ok yes

Brandi: aw

Lizzie: come on

They go on the three mountains

6 hours later at 8:00

Cecilia: come on

They go to Downtown Disney

Domineco: lets go to virgin

They shop for an hour then go eat

Waiter: Hi my name is Rick and I'll be your waiter today. May I get you anything to drink?

Nick: Yes um may I have a Lemon spritzer

Waiter: (writes it down)

Cecilea: may I have a Strawberry Surf Rider

Waiter: (writes it down)

Zac: may I have a banana raspberry blitz smoothie

Waiter: (writes it down)

Brad: may I have the same

Waiter: (writes it down)

Max: may I have the very berry citrus punch smoothie

Waiter: (writes it down)

Casey: may I have the Shirley Temple

Waiter: (writes it down)

Lizzie: make that two please

Waiter: (writes it down)

Miranda: can I have the Fruit Attack

Waiter: (writes it down)

Leslie: may I have a Sprite

Waiter: (writes it down)

Tila: may I have a Lemonade

Waiter: (writes it down)

Danny: may I have a Coke

Waiter: (writes it down)

Eduardo: may I have a Cherry Lemonade

Waiter: (writes it down)

Shannon: may I have a Banana Berry smoothie

Waiter: (writes it down)

Thig: and may I have a Pink Lemonade

Waiter: (writes it down) I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders. and has any one ever told you teenagers you have great manners

All: thank you

Waiter: (leaves)

5 minutes later

Waiter: here you are and I'll take your order

45 minutes later they all eat

Leslie: where should we go now?

Miranda: oh lets go to MGM Studios

Tila: ok

They go to MGM Studios

Danny: lets go on Rockin Roller Coaster

Brandi: Isn't that that ride where you go 60 miles an hour in 2.5 seconds?

Domineco: yep

Nick: lets go

They all go on the ride and scream their heads off

Cecilea: I love that ride!

Zac: (laughing) calm down lover girl

Cecilea: (playfully punches Zac) hey

Zac: ow (pretends to cry)

Cecilea: oh boo who cry me a river

Zac: (playfully) ok now that was out of line (picks her up upside down and spins her around)

Cecilea: Zac (laughing) put me down

Zac: ok (puts her down)

Cecilea: (playfully punches Zac) I thought you were gonna drop me

Zac: will you stop punching me? (laughing)

All: quit cup caking and flirting!

They all walk to other rides then go to the hotel

Brad: so tomorrow morning at 8:00 breakfast

All: yep

They say goodnight and go to their rooms (they're staying at the hotel that has a kitchen)

Zac: (knocks on Shannon's door)

Shannon: (opens the door) hey Zac what's up?

Zac: I cant sleep can I sleep here?

Shannon: (not sure) ok (lets him in)

Zac: thanks so where can I sleep?

Shannon: you can sleep on the floor

Zac: why not a bed?

Shannon: because there's only one bed and it's for me

Zac: come on we always used to do it

Shannon: that was before we broke up

**Flashback**

Zac: hello?

Shannon: hey you know what I don't need this I can not believe you and over her and why you gotta lie about it? That's it I'm over it

**end of flashback**

Shannon: but I'm over that

Zac: (goes closer to Shannon stomachs touching)

Shannon: (looks into Zac's eyes)

Zac: (looks deeply into her eyes) please just this once

Shannon: (looks deeply in his eyes) ok (kisses him)

Zac: (pulls back) let's just sleep.

Shannon: ok

They go to bed

The next morning

Zac: **watching Shannon sleep and playing with her hair**

Shannon: (wakes up) Zac stop playing with my hair.

Zac: sorry

Thig: (walks in) Shannon do you know where Zac is.

Zac: (turns around) hey

Shannon: Hey Thig

Thig: did I miss something

Shannon: oh no he couldn't sleep so he asked if he could sleep here and I said yes

Thig: oh well Zac I need to talk to you

Zac: ok

They go out and Shannon takes a shower and gets dressed

Thig: ok I wanna give this to Shannon (shows him a promise ring)

Zac: wow

Thig: do you think she will like it

Zac: no she'll love it

Shannon: hey guys go get ready

Thig: (hides the present)

Shannon: what's that?

Thig: Nothing

Shannon: ok (starts singing take a walk and here we again while going to the room)

Zac: man you're so lucky

Thig: I know

Zac: did she tell yo-

Shannon: Thig can I tell you something?

Thig: yeah sure

Shannon: ok (looks at Zac then at Thig) ok last night I kissed Zac

Thig: you what?

Shannon: it was an accident

Thig; (looks at Zac) you sure

Zac: yeah

Shannon: I would never do it on purpose

Later at breakfast

Brad: so what do you guys wanna do today?

Cecilea: (looks at Zac then back) how about first we go to Epcot then MGM Studios then the water parks and tonight fireworks at Epcot?

All: great

They go to Epcot

Nick: so what ride do we on first?

Max: Finding Nemo

They go to finding Nemo

Zac: so Cecilea um do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Cecilea: I was hoping you'd ask. Of course

Later at Epcot with the fireworks

Casey: They are so beautiful

All: I know

Shannon leans on Thig's chest

Shannon: I love you

Thig: I love you too and that's why I got you this

He pulls out a box and hands it to Shannon

Shannon: (opens the box) omg Thig it's beautiful

Thig: the Emerald one is yours and the other one is mine

Shannon: Thig I love you (kisses him passionately)

Thig: you want me to put it on

Shannon: please

Thig: Shannon I will always love you no matter what happens do you promise you will always love me and never lose faith in our relationship

Shannon: I promise

Thig: (puts the ring on her finger)

Shannon: may I?

Thig: always

Shannon: Thig I will always love you no matter what happens do you promise that you wont let anything come between us

Thig: I promise

Shannon: (puts the ring on his finger)

They kiss and the last firework explodes reading: LOVE

Everyone:(clapping)

They go to their rooms and Miranda and Lizzie couldn't help seeing Shannon's finger

Lizzie: what's that on your finger

Miranda: yeah

Shannon: (shows them her finger) Thig gave it to me during the fireworks

Miranda & Lizzie: its beautiful

The rest of the vacation goes smooth and they are all back at home

With Thig and Shannon

Dad: so how was your vacation?

Shannon: it was indescribable

Mom: what's that (refereeing to Shannon ring)

Shannon: oh (shows then the ring)

Dad: wow that looks expensive

Thig: it was but she's worth it

Shannon: aww (kisses him) he got one too

Thig: yeah (shows it to them)

Mom: wow Thig you went out of your way

Thig: I know but she's special so she's worth every penny

Shannon: you're so sweet

Thig: your sweeter

Shannon: no you're the sweetest top that

Thig: I cant 

Shannon: you wanna go for a walk?

Thig: sure

Shannon: mom dad?

Mom and Dad: ok

They go and walk

Shannon: since you got me something im getting you something (pulls something out)

Thig: omg Shannon it amazing there's like at least I don't know in here thank you

Pictures:

Shannon: 26 and I knew they were some of your favorite artist so I got them for you

Thig: what about the It's about time and Nicholas Jonas CD they stop selling a while ago

Shannon: I have my ways

Thig: (kisses Shannon) thank you

Shannon: your welcome. Oh wait I got some one for you to say thank you to

Thig: who

Shannon calls Nick

Nick: hey Shannon

Shannon: hey um I got someone who wants to thank you hold up

She puts it on speakerphone

Thig: whoever this is thank you so much for the cds' I've wanted them for so long

Nick: you're welcome by the way it's Nick Jonas

Thig: seriously

Nick: yeah

Thig: well again thank you it's best thing in the world

Nick: your welcome

Shannon: alright so when are you guys coming back to Cali

Nick: well our tour end in a month and then we get 2 months off except for about 5 concerts and a couple of photo shoots

Shannon: alright well I can't wait to see you guys again tell Joe Kevin and Frankie I said hi

Nick: ok I will. I'll call you later

Shannon: alright

Nick: bye

Shannon: bye

They hang up

Thig: how'd you meet him?

Shannon: the mall I helped him escape his fan 2 years ago

Thig: so you've known him since you were 12

Shannon: yep oh your mom called

Thig: what'd she want?

Shannon: Thig don't be so mean she's trying

Thig: you don't know what it's like to not have a family Shannon your family's perfect!

Shannon: no we're not

Thig: Shannon yes you are you have a mom dad perfect friends and a boyfriend that's all a normal teenager needs I have perfect friends and a girlfriend my dad's dead and my moms in London never to be seen again!

Shannon: oh I'm sorry (tearing up) I didn't realize it

Thig: well you should've oh and your captain of the cheerleading squad captain of the soccer team captain of the basketball team and you do karate and you can keep your schedule strait which mean your even more perfect than you realize!

Shannon: fine play that way

Thig: play what way! Telling the truth!

Shannon: (runs back to her house and to her room)

Thig: (goes to Shannon's house which is where he lives and goes to his room)

A month later Thig and Shannon haven't talked

Nick: (at the park with his brothers)

Joe: man I haven't seen Shannon in 9 months

Kevin: cuz of the tour

Shannon: ya your tour was long

Nick: (turns around) omg! Shannon (hugs her)

Shannon: hey nick long time no see

Joe: (hugs her) we've missed you SOOO much

Kevin: (hugs her real tight)

Shannon: cant…breath…suffocating…from…hug

Kevin: oh sorry (laughs) (whispers to her Nick's checking out your butt)

Shannon: (turns around) Nick!

Nick: (now staring at her chest since she turned around)

Shannon: (lifts his chin) your supposed to star at girls faces not butts and chest.

Nick: sorry

Shannon: same old Nick (giggles)

Nick: sorry you changed so much in 9 months

Shannon: I only changed by getting taller and got a couple piercing and a tattoo but got that removed

Nick: not to mention your (stops himself and smiles)

Shannon: what (smiles)

Nick: nothing

Kevin: old tension

Joe: building up again

Nick: so you and Thig got in a big fight huh?

Shannon: yeah

Nick: not good

Shannon: yeah well anyways I gotta go cheer at the football game you guys wanna come?

Nick Joe Kevin: sure

AT THE GAME

Nick: woo she looks even more sexy in that uniform

Joe: why don't you ask her out?

Kevin: ya

Frankie: ask her

Joe: Frankster!

Mrs. Jonas: hey guys

Mr. Jonas: hey Shannon called us

Kevin: ok I was wondering

Mrs. Jonas: nick?

Nick: huh

Mr. Jonas: your drooling

Nick: (wipes his face)

Joe: he's in love

Mrs. Jonas: with Shannon?

Nick: yeah

After The Game

Shannon: soooo what'd you think?

Kevin: I think nick lost all of his saliva.

Nick: shut up Kevin

Shannon: awww!

Nick: so what happened with you and Thig?

Shannon: he thinks my life is perfect

Nick: no ones life is perfect

Shannon: I know

Shannon's phone ring

"It's Gonna Be love it's gonna be great"

Shannon: ugh

She answers

Shannon: what!

Thig: hey

Shannon: don't hey me

Thig: where are you!

Shannon: at my game.

Thig: well get home your mom's worried

Shannon: fine I'm bringing friends

Thig: whatever

Shannon: bye

They hang up

Joe: yes

Shannon: come over to my house please?

All: okay

They go to her house and Shannon is clingier to Nick than ever trying to get Thig mad.

Nick: movie

Thig: sure

Nick: which one

BTW Shannon is on nick's back because Nick is standing up

Shannon: you choose babe

She looks at Thig like what now

Nick: The Strangers

They all agree

Nick and Shannon are under a blanket Thig is jealous and Joe and Kevin are bored cuz they've seen this movie 7 times

In WHISPERS

Nick: are you using me?

Shannon: maybe

Nick: you are

Shannon: I'm sorry

Nick: it's fine

Shannon: (kisses him) thanks

After the movie

With Shannon and Nick

Nick: how do you wanna do this?

Shannon: lets pretend like we are making out in my room

Nick: okay then?

Shannon: follow my plan

In The room

Thig is walking by

Shannon: Nick stop it

Nick: why

Shannon: because your making me laugh to much

Nick: then finish me

Shannon: (jumps on him) finish you well

Nick: I never knew you were this good

Shannon: there's a lot no one know about the other side of me

They giggle

Thig: All right what's going on?

Shannon: we're making out

Thig: why

Shannon: that's none of your business because we're not together

Thig: oh we're not are we?

Shannon: nope

While this was happening she was actually falling for Nick

Thig: oh well hope you life is even more perfect

Shannon: it's not perfect!

Thig: oh yeah? Look compare you life to mine. Your rich I'm not you have family I don't and there's a lot more

Shannon: okay one I'm not rich

Thig: looks at your house and your clothes

Shannon: I'll give you that but you have family my family is your family

Thig: but not my real family. I want at least my mom to care

Shannon: she does she sends you things she write letters she's just going through a hard time

Thig: she shouldn't have left then

Shannon: (gets off of Nick) you're not seriously giving me this crap are you? Look you're lucky with what you have! Most of the time I want what you have! I don't need this! It just happens to be fortunate. God gives you challenges for a reason! He won't give you challenges he doesn't think you can handle!

Thig: you know what?

Shannon: no I'm not EVEN done yet! I met Nick Jonas and his brothers' right

Thig: yeah

Shannon: that was a coincidence! You may think I'm lucky and perfect but I'm not it all just happens and sometimes I don't want it to happen!

Thig: well it does

Shannon: okay I'm done now and I don't really wanna here what you have to say

Thig leaves

Nick: wow

Shannon: yeah he's so annoying sometimes


End file.
